A Day Without Ritsu
by momokiro
Summary: Summary: Mio and Ritsu have a small fight. But what happens when Hokago Tea Time's energetic drummer gets a cold? Slight Mio x Ritsu. Minor fluff. Based off of what happens in Season 1 Episode 11 "Pinch."
1. Chapter 1

My very first fanfic! I know it isn't much, but please comment/rate! Thanks!

* * *

~Lunchtime at Sakura High School~

Mio and Nodoka sat together for lunch, as usual. Since Mugi, Yui, and Ritsu were all in the other class, Mio was glad to have Nodoka to talk to.

"Your lunch looks pretty!" beamed Mio, looking at Nodoka's neatly arranged bento.

"Not at all," said Nodoka, smiling. "I just packed what we had."

"You make your own lunch? Wow!" exclaimed Mio, impressed.

"It's not that special."

"No, I-" began Mio.

"There! End of lunchtime!" interrupts Ritsu loudly.

Mio tilts her head, confused. "Ritsu? But I'm only..."

"We will also practice during lunch break from now until the culture festival," said Ritsu nonchalantly.

Worried, Mio decides to go with Ritsu to the music room.

* * *

~Lunchtime, in the music room~

The members of Hokago Tea Time set up their instruments. While they are all tuning and adjusting their instruments, Ritsu says casually, "Man I wonder, how Mio will make this year's concert fun? She showed her panties last year...so maybe this year she'll wear a short shirt." She pulls on Mio's skirt, clearly trying to annoy her. "Or-"

"Aren't we gonna practice?" demanded Mio.

Everyone looks back at the two nervously. Azusa and Yui give each other uneasy glances.

"We will," said Ritsu, smiling.

"Then-" began Mio.

Ritsu put her hands on Mio's face and said, "Octopus dumplings." Mio's face turned red, but she really wanted to know what's going on.

"Huh?" she asked, flustered from the sudden contact.

Ritsu walks behind Mio and puts her hand in Mio's hair. Grabbing it and shaping it with her hands, she shouts, "Ponytail! Braided!"

"C-Cut it out!" said Mio firmly, annoyed but embarrassed. She nudges Ritsu's hand away with her arm. "Geez, what's up with you?"

"Oh yeah, I brought a really good horror flick today," said Ritsu, digging through her school bag.

"Th-Then I'm going back to my homeroom!" dismissed Mio, crossing her arms.

"Go ahead."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry...that I intruded on your fun lunchtime with Nodoka!" Ritsu said bitterly.

"Huh? I wasn't talking about that!" retorted Mio.

Yui looked at Mugi and Azusa uncomfortably. "What's going on?"

"S-Shall we have some tea?" stammered Mugi, her voice full of worry. "Let's do that, okay? I brought delicious tarts today."

Azusa put on the cat ears Sawako insisted she wear. "E-Everyone, let's stay friendly and practice," she asserted.

The room was filled with a tense stillness. After a while, Ritsu said quietly, "Well, let's practice."

"Yeah, let's," nodded Mio.

"Y-Yes!" agreed Azusa, with Yui patting her head.

As usual, Ritsu tapped her drumsticks and started counting. "One, two!"

The band plays as usual, but something is off. Everyone exchanges looks, and after just a few minutes, they stop playing.

Mio turned to Ritsu. "Ritsu? Hey, it's good that you're not rushing, but aren't you lacking a little power?"

Ritsu gave no response. Instead, she kept looking at the floor.

"Hey, Ritsu!"

"Oh, sorry. It just doesn't feel right," Ritsu says quietly. She gets up and walks out the room. "I'll see you after school."

"R-Ricchan..." said Yui, concerned.

Yui: R-Ricchan…

Mio looked dejected. "Never mind her, Yui."

"But..."

Mio looks away. "Baka Ritsu..."

* * *

~After School, in the music room~

After school, the group (missing Ritsu) sits at the normal table and has sweets, as usual.

"Ritsu-sempai isn't coming," said Azusa quietly, leaning on her elbow.

"I wonder what's wrong..." pondered Yui.

"I'm sure it's because Mio's giving her the cold shoulder." Sawako said casually.

"H-Huh?" Mio stammered, confused.

Sawako stood up and pointed at Mio. "Go be her toy for a day for the good of the Light Music Club! Or else, Ritsu will…start to turn sour…She'll order an extra large beef bowl that she can't even finsh, then…And out of despair, she'll fall in to the world of heavy metal…and never be able to turn back…"

Yui looked at her tea cup. "That's what you did when your heart was broken right?"

"Yes?" said Sawako, ticked off.

"But what if she doesn't come back? What will happen to our concert at the culture festival?" pondered Azusa uneasily.

Mio stood up. "Let's practice."

"Without Ricchan?" said Yui, surprised.

"We have no choice."

"Huh?"

"But shouldn't we go get Ritsu-sempai?" asked Azusa, looking at Mio.

Mio looks down.

"Or you can go find her replacement," Sawako said casually. "It's only just in case."

"But..."

"But there is no replacement for Ritsu!" Mugi insisted suddenly.

"Mugi-chan..." said Yui.

"Let's wait. Let's wait for her to return. I know she'll come back." said Mugi quietly.

Mio looks at the open door, tense. She hadn't intended on hurting Ritsu's feelings...

* * *

Chapter 2 is already finished! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far (:


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, here goes!

* * *

~Class 2-2, before morning classes~

Mio's POV

I walk down the hallway to Class 2-2; Ritsu, Mugi, and Yui's class. I can't get my mind off what happened yesterday…I hope Ritsu isn't mad at me…without her, this club can't be the same. I look inside the classroom filled with students waiting for their teacher to arrive, hoping to see Ritsu. But, she isn't there…then I hear a voice behind me. I turn to see Mugi and Yui walking together.

"Mio-chan!" exclaims Mugi.

"Oh, it is," says Yui, giving me a smile.

I look away, embarassed that they see me peeking into their classroom. "M-Morning," I say nervously.

"Ritsu actually-" begins Yui.

I'm surprised she knows what I'm looking for already, and I'm embarrassed that she might know I have feelings for Ritsu. Putting my hand on the back of my neck, I quickly stammer, "N-No, I didn't come to find Ritsu, but…"

Mugi and Yui look at each other, as if they're both thinking the same thing. "She's taking the day off," says Mugi, not oblivious to my concern.

Mugi (glances at Yui, then back at Mio): She's taking the day off.

"Huh?" I respond, confused. I hope this isn't all because of yesterday…what happened to Ritsu? If something happened to her, it's all my fault…

Yui laughs and smiles, like her usual cheerful self. Mugi gives me a smile of approval. I walk back to my class. The rest of the day passed by quickly…even lunchtime with Nodoka wasn't full of its usual excitement. It was hard to focus on my classes; after all, I was missing my best friend. I need to see what's wrong with Ritsu…

* * *

~After School~

I didn't even go home. I walked straight to Ritsu's house after school, and up the stairs in the house I knew only too well. _Ritsu_, I thought, _please be okay._

I place my hand on the doorknob to Ritsu's bedroom quickly. Before I can turn it, I hear Ritsu's voice.

"Mio?" says Ritsu, her voice stuffy from a blocked nose.

I open the door. Stepping in her bedroom, I look at Ritsu, who is covered in blankets, towel on her forehead. Amused by her question, I query, "Do you have supernatural powers?"

"I can tell by your footsteps," Ritsu says. I immediately blush. Haha, she really does know me well. I couldn't expect any less from my best friend. Cheeks warm, I walk over to Ritsu and sit down next to her bed.

"Feeling any better?" I ask.

"I still have a little fever," Ritsu replies. Her voice lacks energy, unlike the rambunctous and noisy Ritsu I know.

"No wonder your drumming felt weak," I say, with worry in my voice. "And we don't have much time before the culture festival…"I lean my head back against Ritsu's blanket-wrapped body. "Forget about that and get better. Everyone's waiting for you." I add, looking at Ritsu, my face slightly red. _Especially me, I say in my head. I want to see you back to your usual self, the energetic Ritsu I know and love._

There is a small silence. Then Ritsu quietly asks, "Everyone's not mad at me?"

"They're not," I assure her.

"You?" Ritsu asks, her cute face looking at me.

"Of course not," I insist quickly. "But..."

"What?"

"I miss your drumming," I began. "Even if you rush a little, I like your energetic and powerful drumming."

This is completely true, of course. Ritsu's energy is what makes her drumming so unique. I turn my head and look at Ritsu. She's laughing quietly to herself.

Both surprised and amused, I impatiently say, "Hey Ritsu! Were you-"

Ritsu's laughing becomes louder. She sits up quickly and yells, "I'm all better!" Then she sneezes loudly.

Worried, I quickly get her to lie down again. "You still have a fever," I sighed, tucking her in her blankets. "Anyway, I'm going to get going." No matter how much I want to talk to her, she needs to rest. As I stand up, I feel Ritsu's hand grab mine. I blush and look at Ritsu, who is sitting up and holding my hand.

With puppy eyes, she looks at me and begs, "Stay until I fall asleep! Please, Mio?"

My flustered face breaks into a smile. "Oh dear," I said, smiling at Ritsu. Of course I can't resist her innocent self. Ritsu gives me her classic grin. I sit back down on Ritsu's bed, her hand still in mine. She hasn't changed one bit. And I never would have thought I would have grown to love her so much.

"Hey, hey, Mio..." says Ritsu, her voice muffled.

"What?"

"I love you." she says sleepily, turning over to look at me. She's blushing as much as I am. Even when she's sick, she's still so beautiful.

"I love you too, Baka-Ritsu," I respond, smiling and kissing her.

I sat there for the next hour, enjoying the silence and watching Ritsu fall asleep. Then, after a while, I footsteps. The door opens, and Yui walks in, followed by Azusa and Mugi.

"Excuse us. Ritsu, are you-" says Yui, looking around.

"Shhh," I whisper. "I'm just putting her to sleep."

Yui, Mugi, and Azusa smile at me and nod. Then Yui runs over to Ritsu's side and falls asleep, too.

"Oh dear," I said, laughing.

See, look Ritsu, we all care about you so much. Hurry up and get better, baka.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
